Countdown
by dancingani
Summary: A countdown series of drabbles about Gajeel slowing coming to the realization that the littlest script mage means more to him than he realizes. It was inspired by Fairy Tail magazine's recently blurb about Gajeel and Levy's pending relationship.
1. Five

Author's note:

Recently in Fairy Tail Magazine's Gajeel issue, it said that Gajeel would need some more time before he becomes aware of Levy as a woman, so I wanted to do a series of drabbles exploring how he slowly becomes aware of her and how their slow burning relationship evolves from friendship to love. Also, this takes place a couple of years after the current arc in the manga. I'm not the best writer but I hope you all enjoy!

All characters belong to the supreme leader Hiro Mashima. I just enjoy using them for my own personal use.

**Countdown...5.**

Gajeel wasn't sure why he felt the sudden twinge that he did when he saw the little solid script mage that day, but he definitely felt it.

It was a normal day for the guild. Mirajane and Kinana were keeping the bar while Natsu, Gray, Erza and a good portion of the guild fought for some imagined supremacy. Cana laughed her drunken ass off at the violent sight while Lucy hid below her on the other side of the bar. Juvia watched her beloved Gray-sama brawl with that same girlish look of love that only she could wear on an everyday basis. Lily sipped a savory kiwi drink as Happy attempted to win some type of affection from Carla, failing miserably in the process. Lastly, Levy had her nose deep in a thick tome that Gajeel was impressed that she could even carry it at all.

Yeah, everything was as it should be.

But it wasn't.

Gajeel felt a twinge when he took the seat across from the bluenette. He sniffed the air and noticed something was different. Normally, when he sat with Levy, the familiar scent of old books and the clean linen smell of her clothes would fill his sensitive nostrils. Today, there was a new scent. While she still smelled of old books and fresh linen, Levy smelled of something fruity yet floral. It was sweet yet calming. He liked it. It suited her. He inhaled once more before interrupting his friend's reading,

"You smell different Shrimp."

Startled out of her thoughts, Levy looked up to see the object of her affection staring at her as if waiting for an answer to an implied question,

"It's jasmine."

Gajeel smirked,

"Last time I checked, your name was Levy."

The little mage rolled her eyes. She could always tell when he was trying to get a rise out of her,

"Hardy har har, Gajeel. But the scent you noticed…it's jasmine. I've read the jasmine oil helps with stress."

Quickly, Gajeel's smirking face morphed into a face of concern at that last part,

"You're stressed? What's got you so worked up?"

Levy sighed and took off her trademark headband and ran her fingers through her hair. The motion made the scent of Jasmine even more powerful and the dragon slayer felt his chest twinge once more. He thought nothing of it and continued to watch his friend compose herself.

"It's Jet."

Before he could stop himself, Gajeel let out a small '_gihihi'_ to which Levy tried her best to glare at him in a threatening manner,

"It's not funny. Jet confessed to me…..a real heart felt confession not the usual fawning that he and Droy do. He wants to be with me. He wants more than our friendship. It was real."

Gajeel sobered himself a little at that. Sure, he knew that the only male members of Shadow Gear were infatuated with Levy. Hell, everyone did. But he didn't think one of them would have the actual gall to pursue her. He respected Jet a little more now. However, he didn't understand why she was twisted in knots about it. Jet was a good guy and she's a good woman, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they got together? Yet the thought of Jet and Levy being the new Alzack and Bisca didn't exactly sit comfortably with him either. He couldn't explain why though for the life of him. So he gave Levy the only advice he could,

"If you like him, go out with him. If you don't, then tell him fast…"

Levy sighed then put her face into her small hands carrying that delicious scent to Gajeel's nose triggering yet another twinge.

"I just don't want to hurt him or ruin the friendship that we have. Ughhh." She groaned into her hands.

Gajeel scratched his head trying to think of something useful to say, but nothing was forthcoming as the thought of Levy with Jet became increasingly uncomfortable. Seeing that there was no more that he could do for the little Shrimp, Gajeel stood up to go visit the request board, but before he left he patted her head and said,

"Listen shorty, I'm no good with this love stuff so I'll tell you to go talk to Bunny girl or the Rain woman about it if it's botherin' you that much… Also don't worry about it too much though, Shrimp. As much as I like this new scent you're sportin', I don't like that you're wearin' it because you're stressed. Good luck."

He inhaled that jasmine scent and felt that inexplicable pang once more before heading to the board while never noticing the fierce blush that claimed the Solid Script mage's face as she mumbled to herself,

"Baka Gajeel."

To be continued…depending on inspiration striking for another drabble. Thanks for reading!


	2. Four

Here it is chapter 2 of my Countdown series! Gajeel is starting to put things together little by little about how he really feels about our favorite bluenette! Sometimes it takes a little "accident" to push you in the right direction. Several of my headcanons came into play in this chapter! Also, there's a little hint of Miraxus and a little shout out to a specific line in the anime. Let me know if you see it! Once again everyone belongs to Hiro Trollshima...er Mashima

**Countdown…**

**4.**

She said it was just an "accident". A slip of the wrist she said but it sure as hell felt like more than a slip of the wrist when a huge chunk of his raven hair fell onto the floor….

Lily had been nagging Gajeel to get his hair cleaned up since he started shedding all over their apartment. Thinking it incredibly ironic that his _cat_ scolded him about shedding, he went to that demon woman Mirajane for just a trim since Titania highly recommended her.

He got a lot more than a trim.

"Oh come on, it looks great if I do say so myself. I think this brings out your strong cheekbones more. The ladies will definitely love this new look at open mic night tomorrow…or at least one lady will." Mira mumbled that last part while defending her work as she passed the iron mage a mirror. Gajeel fixed the takeover mage with his stiff glare as he snatched the mirror from her hand,

"Who gives a damn about my cheekbones when you've cut off my best feature, tch. "

To say he was pissed was the understatement of the century and he was going to let her know it, but before he could the culprit in question rounded on him.

Mira smiled and sweetly responded though her aura said otherwise,

"Now Gajeel I wouldn't ever cut off your best feature, but if you keep complaining I might change my mind." He followed her menacing gaze from his pants back up to her deceptively sweet face.

Gajeel swallowed hard at her implication and tsk'ed to himself as he mumbled a quick "Thanks," handed her back the mirror and practically ran from the home of the Fairy Tail barkeep.

He decided to head straight to the home and strangle his cat for suggesting he needed a haircut. It was his fault that Gajeel's hair now barely brushed the nape of his neck. The truth of the matter was without his long mane, Gajeel felt a little less powerful. He was once the terrifying Kurogane of Phantom Lord and now the intimidating Kurogane of Fairy Tail and his hair had been part of his persona. Now that it was gone, he felt a little vulnerable. Gajeel did not like feeling vulnerable. Yeah, strangling the cat sounded like a fantastic idea.

With steely determination, the irate dragon slayer started walking through the town towards his apartment. However as he was walking he noticed something strange. His excellent hearing picked up the murmurs of some of the townswomen…murmurs about him,

"Isn't that Kurogane from Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, was he always that good looking?"

"I don't know. All that hair made him look like a beast, but now that I'm actually looking at his face and not his hair…he's not bad."

"Look at those cheekbones and that jaw."

"If he took those piercings out I wonder if he'd look like a prince."

"mhmm. Somehow Fairy Tail always get the good ones."

He heard them giggle to themselves as he walked by and rolled his crimson orbs in annoyance.

_'Like a beast huh? Take out my piercings and look like some pansy ass prince? Tch, what do they know?! Shallow broads.'_

He continued his angry march towards home when suddenly he stopped as another thought popped into his mind.

_'What will the Shrimp think? She's not shallow like those hens but will she hate it? Will she like it? Will she think I look like a pansy ass prince?!'_

Gajeel shook his head in confusion as to why he was worried about what the little bluenette friend would think of his new look. But it didn't matter since Gajeel decided that no one (especially Levy) was going to see his new 'do as he planned to strangle Lily then revive him and force him to accompany him on a yearlong mission to give him time to recover his hair. However, life told him to take his plan and shove it as Gajeel felt someone bump into him and heard the familiar splat of fallen books and an overfilled purse. He knew who it was before he even saw the cerulean hair as her scent wafted over him.

"I'm so sorry. I got lost in this new book I got, and I wasn't paying attention. I hope I didn't injure you." Levy rambled as she was on her knees trying to gather her belongings. Gajeel knelt down to help her with her books, "Gihi, ya have to do a lot more than that to do any kind of damage to me."

Honey irises met ruby ones then her eyes went wide. Gajeel braced himself,

_'Shit, here it comes.'_

"Gajeel, your hair…it's different."

He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and corrected her,

"It's not just different. It's gone."

Gajeel picked up her bag and handed it to her when she stood up and finished dusting her dress off. She placed the strap over her head and looked up at Gajeel with sympathy filled eyes.

"Are you alright? You look like you're about to murder someone."

Gajeel scoffed,

"Is this you mindin' my business a little? No, I'm not alright. I want to get back at that Demon woman for what she did to me, but I don't want the lightnin' rod on my ass! I'll show her at open mic night though! I'm on to her. She thinks she can sabotage my stage presence by ruining my look! HA! She's got another thing coming. I'll upstage her so fast…..eh?"

Gajeel was prepared to continue his tirade when he heard Levy's cute (why was it 'cute' all of a sudden) giggle,

"Ya laughin' at me Shrimp?"

She placed her delicate hand on Gajeel's right bicep and squeezed gently as if to placate the Iron Dragon,

"I'd never laugh at you..well maybe a little, but you feel a bit exposed don't you? "

Gajeel blanched at the petite Fairy.

_'I'll be damned. How did she know?'_

"Can't get anything past you can I, Lev?" He grimaced as he nervously ran his hand through his now short hair. His bangs now fell a little past his eyes. Levy just smiled her widest grin (his favorite look on her he just now decided) as she replaced his hand in his hair with her own. She had to stand on tip toe to get a good reach, but she was able to run her fingers through his shorter strands. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her nimble fingers playing his hair.

"I like it. I feel I'm seeing Just Gajeel instead of Kurogane which Kurogane is a wonderful look don't get me wrong and very useful, but sometimes it's nice to see just you too."

She stopped her ministrations and picked up the book that she had been holding before their collision earlier. Gajeel felt a pang of disappointment from the loss of her touch but quickly shook it off when she shot him another grin.

"I've got some translations to finish, so I'll see you tomorrow!"

Gajeel gave Levy a small wave and she turned to leave, but she stopped and quickly sputtered before losing her nerve.

'Also….just so you know. Long hair or short hair, I like how you look either way. Umm..later!"

Gajeel wore a small smile as he watched the Solid Script Mage make her escape. He was amazed still that Levy had somehow noticed his frailty even through his frustration. The only people who knew him that well were Juvia and Lily, his sister and brother. Yet Levy knew him now, but he couldn't call her a sister like Juvia.

She was something else.

He decided he would ask the Rain Woman about it later and as he turned to make his journey home he noticed that the spots that the Shrimp had touched him still felt warm in a calming sense. He remembered how her fingers felt against his scalp and how she blushed as she complimented him. She soothed all the agitation and frustration right out of him. He couldn't recall a time when anybody else could do that to him.

_Just Levy._

With much to think about he rounded the corner of his street and caught a glimpse of his reflection in a storefront. He stared for a moment before cocking his trademark smirk,

_'Damn I do look good.'_

He decided in the end that he wouldn't be strangling Lily tonight and that maybe this "accident" wasn't so bad after all.

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
